This invention relates to spring door closures and particularly to an improved door closure arrangement which employs a torsion bar to bias the door toward its closed position. A variety of devices have been proposed and used to automatically close doors. Typically, these devices may require special hinges or spring devices. Many display an annoying tendency to slam the door shut and, in some instances, it is preferred to provide a supplemental damping device in combination with the door closing device in order to preclude slamming. In most instances, these devices usually require a number of mechanical parts, are somewhat costly, have a tendency to ultimately malfunction because of wear or the like and require some periodic maintenance.
The present invention relates to a door closure which uses a torsion bar which is directly attachable to the door without supplemental hardware. The device utilizes only one part which is the torsion bar itself. One end of the bar is inserted into a hole formed in the door jamb and the other end of the bar is inserted into a hole formed in the door. The bar is installed so that it is straight when the door is open but is bowed when the door is closed. As the door advances from its open toward its closed configuration, the bowing of the bar increases to present a light, but steadily increasing force which tends to resist the progressively decreasing force of the torsion spring. The bowing of the bar thus progressively resists closure of the door to effect a self-damping action which decelerates the door as it approaches its fully closed configuration. The hinges may be provided with a means by which the door may be retained in an opened position, should that be desired.
While the use of torsion bars has been suggested in the prior art for a door closure device, none of those torsion bars include any self-contained means for damping the closure force. Typically, all require special fittings and hardware to attach the torsion bar to the door. In most instances, the torsion bar is not concealed and is somewhat unsightly.
It is among the general objects of the invention to provide an improved door closure device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a torsion bar for closing a door in which the bar provides a self-damping means which tends to decelerate the door as it approaches its closed configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a door closure device of the type described which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.
A further object of the invention is to provide a torsion bar door closure device which requires no supplemental mechanical parts and is of one-piece construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a door closure device of the type described which is substantially wear-free and free of mechanical difficulties.
A further object of the invention is to provide a door closure device in which the torsion bar is substantially concealed.